Save Me From This
by Selina912
Summary: Amu decided to join Easter, taking Utau's place after she left. She began extracting heart's eggs and turn them into X Eggs. Will Ikuto be able to save her in time, or not? Amuto
1. As A Singer

RIIIIING !! ~~

Amu groaned and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she finished her shower, she quickly slipped on her school uniform and ran out of her house. She lived by herself, after her parents and sister died. Easter plan of destruction succeed, and that's why her parents and sister died. Ran, Miki and Su were still with her, though she knew that they would be gone very soon.

"Amu~ Not so fast desu~!" Su said as she panted heavily. Amu and her shugo charas were on their way to Seiyo High. Su was following Amu, as Ran and Miki drew something on a drawing pad together as they trailed behind slowly.

"Yo." Amu looked up and saw Ikuto leaning against the lamppost. "I-Ikuto!" Amu shrieked as she ran off to school.

**Amu**

_Why do I always run when he stalks me? _I thought.

**You blush when you see him, Amu-chan. *Giggles***

_E-EH?! Who are you?_

**It doesn't matter who I am, Amu-chan. **

And with that, the mysterious voice disappeared in her mind. Amu let the matter fall and shrugged.

_I can't hold it any longer. Easter is threatening me to join them. If I do join them, I will still be able to keep my Humpty Lock and my friends from danger. If I don't, they'll get my Humpty Lock and kill my friends._

I sighed as I came to a final decision.. join Easter.

**Amu - After School**

After school finished, I walked to Easter's building and went to see Ikuto's stepfather, Kazuomi. As I reached his office, I struggled to hold back my tears knowing that I'll not be able to see my friends. I gently knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah.. Hinamori. I see you've made a decision." Kazuomi said, as he turned around to look at me. I looked down and nodded.

"Since Utau left Easter, you'll take her place. If you meet up with your friends.. you'll know the consequences." Kazuomi explained.

**3 Years Later - Normal**

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
__This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again._" As I finished singing, a whole bunch of X Eggs came following me to backstage.

**Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya**

"I sense X Eggs!" The Shugo Charas shouted. The 4 Guardians followed their Shugo Charas and ended up at a theater. As they walked around, they heard talking behind backstage. They dashed in the backstage and gasped at who they saw.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted as the 3 other Guardians stood still.

"Hinamori-san.." Tadase started, "Did you extract it?"

Amu nodded slightly and smirked. "Amu-chan! You'll hurt those people's dream!" Nagihiko said. Amu shook her head and took an X Egg. "Do I look like I care?" She said and crushed the X Egg in her hand. They gasped as their eyes went wide with shock.

"Amu."


	2. Chara Nari

Thanks for all the reviews ^^ I'll work my best D

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amu**

"Amu."

I swinged around to see Ikuto standing there, both of his hands in his pocket and looking as calm as usual.

"I-Ikuto!" I stuttered as I slowly pointed at the bunch of X Eggs around me. Ikuto looked at me and smirked. "1, 2, 3.." Ikuto counted the X Eggs, "105. Great job, _Amu._"

As the two of us are about to go, Nagihiko grabbed my wrist. "Amu-chan.." I looked at him over my shoulder and turned over to face the Guardians. "Hinamori-san.. If it means to have you back, we'll fight you!" I smirked and giggled at them while 2 of my other Shugo Charas came out from my black plaid guardian case. I was given this _special _case to hold my Shugo Charas. It possessed dark magic, thus not letting anyone near the case. It is decorated with hearts, spades, clovers, diamonds, hexagrams and swords.

Mahoutsukai (Mage) is the mage Shugo Chara and Bushi (Warrior) is the warrior Shugo Chara.

**Amu-chan.. chara nari with me! **I smirked and nodded to Mahoutsukai.

"Chara Nari: Dark Mage!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

As I transformed with Mahoutsukai, I was given cape like the guardian's cape but it's black in colour. Inside I wore an outfit that looks like Utau's when she transformed with Dia.

"Cursed Wand!" I shouted as a a wand with dark spirit came into my hand. "Frost Nova!" Pillars of light came rushing down at Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya. It frosted them on the legs, thus making them run very slowly. As there are blades from it, it cut through their skin and sent poison in to every point of their body.

"What weaklings." I smirked as they struggled to stand up.

"Infer-" As I was about to do the Inferno skill, I was stopped by Ikuto.

"That's enough. Let's go." I let out a sigh as I undid my character transformation with Mahoutsukai.

**Utau**

_Amu.._ I was watching the whole scene, and was surprised at how strong Amu got. _Amu saved me from Easter before.. and now it's my turn to save her from Easter's grasps! _

**Ikuto**

_So she was going to use Inferno actually.. an ability to burn the opponent's skin and shatter the bones of one's body. Dark Mage. The strongest Chara Nari. Interesting._

As I was on my way home, I decided to visit Amu's house. I jumped on the railing and knocked on the glass door. Amu turned her head and walked over to open the glass door. "Yo." I called as I waved to her. She smiled slightly and greeted me, "Hey. What do you want?"

"I wanted to came over to see you, _Amu._" I said and walked over to Amu. I sat beside her on the bed and lied down. She didn't noticed me as she lied down on the bed, and she landed on me. "Ouch." I smirked and went on top of her. "W-What are you doing?!" She shouted at me as I put my finger on her lips.


	3. Songs

** Amu **

I quickly pushed him away from me while trying to hide my blush. When I heard silence, I sat up and looked around my room. I let out a sigh of relief.. no. A sigh of disappointment rather. _Why am I always feeling this way whenever he's near me.. ?_

I looked at my planner and noticed that I've to record a new song at the recording studio tomorrow since I promised them so. _Sighs_. I walked over to the closet and wore my black and white color pajamas. _I will definitely get the Embryo._

"Amu-chan.." Ran called as she let out a small yawn, "Good night."

"Night Amu-chan." Miki called.

"Good night Amu-chan desu~" Su said and went back to her egg. Ran and Miki were both in their egg too. Though Dia, she was no where to be found. I giggled at them and fell into a deep slumber.

** The Next Day **

RIIIING ~~

I yawned and accidentally smashed the clock. 8.00 pm. Great. I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower then brushed my teeth._ Hmm.. What am I gonna wear today? _Then I got an idea. I walked over to the closet and picked a black leather jacket, a rainbow-colored long tube top, a white and black plaid mini-skirt and my white thigh high buckle boots.

I looked at the mirror and smiled. Perfect. I got out of my apartment and drove to Easter's company in my black 911 turbo cabriolet.

** Recording Studio **

"Amu! You're finally here!" My manager, Fujiko called out to me. I nodded at her and put on the headphones and began singing.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_" _I finished singing and held up my index finger. Rei, my sound director, got what I meant and prepared for recording a new song.

"That's our Amu-chan!" Ran and my other Shugo Charas giggled._  
_

_"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (but we lost it)  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (what they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (even know you)_  
_All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the stuff that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be..._

_[Chorus]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (but we lost it)  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus]  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_[Chorus]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." _As I finished singing, Ran cheered and my manager clapped with a huge smile on her face.

"Arigato, Dia." I whispered silently to Dia. She helps me with me with anything related to vocals. Dia smiled and me and floated to my other Shugo Charas. I sighed and walked up to the rooftop. Still, the view remained the same. Always making me feel peaceful. I sat on the railings and tried to be careful in case I fall off the building. Off course, Ran or Mahoutsukai will character change with me. I smiled and thought about my love life.

_Ikuto.. he always likes to tease me.. he is always serious when any opponents are near. Though, that makes him cuter. _

_Tadase.. he addresses me as Hinamori-san. He's kinda cute._

_Kukai.. he always helps me with my missions and teached me the ropes of a Joker. _

_Kairi.. he wanted to be a samurai. He confessed to me before he left to his hometown.._

"Ah, _Amu_. What are you doing here?"

Twitch.

Someone's interrupting me. I jumped down the building without getting injured and went to a park. _Is that.. Ikuto? _I shook off my thoughts and went to a gazebo where Ikuto played his violin.

Footsteps. I'm sure I heard it._ Who the he- _

My ear got bitten. I turned over and saw Ikuto smirking at me. _Oh my gosh.. he's so handsome!! What the heck?! Why am I thinking about this?! _

"Stalker." I said.


End file.
